dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kentrosaurus
Kentrosaurus is famous for the gradual transition of plates to spikes along its back. Often seen as basal in the stegosaurid family, recently it has been found to be a derived relative of Stegosaurus. Additionally, Kentrosaurus and Centrosaurus had a minor confusion where it was assumed they both had the same name, and they were given new names like "Kentrurosaurus" and "Eucentrosaurus"; however, as the spelling and pronunciation differed, they were not the same name and the renaming was unnecessary and reverted. General Statistics *Name: aethiopicus *Name Meaning: Pointy Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 4.5-5.5 meters (15-18 feet) *Time Period: Late Jurassic *Classification: Stegosauria --> Stegosauridae --> Stegosaurinae(?) *Place Found: Tanzania *Describer: Hennig, 1915 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Heroic Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 恐竜剣山 **English: The Pincushion Dinosaur **Taiwanese: 恐龍劍山 *Altered Form: Super Alpha Kentrosaurus Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-28) **2nd Edition (016-竜) **5th Edition (021-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (022-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (024-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (085-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 2nd Edition (019-竜; Blitz Type) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (005-竜; Heroic Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg (EGG-007-竜) **Non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaurs Card **Non-sale African Egg (EGG-014-竜) *English **1st Edition (New; Dino-28) **3rd Edition (021-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (022-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (024-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (019-Dino; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-28) **3rd Edition (022-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (024-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (019-龍; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg Kentrosaurus Card 3.jpg|Kentrosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Kentrosaurus Card 4.jpg|Kentrosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2008 Winter Season Limited Edition) Kentrosaurus Card 2.jpg|Kentrosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Kentrosaurus Card 1a Geki 3rd.gif|Kentrosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Kentro (1).JPG|Kentrosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Kentro (2).JPG|Back of Kentrosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Kentro3rd.jpg|Kentrosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Kentro3rdback.jpg|Back of Kentrosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Kentrosaurus Card Eng S1 4th.png|Kentrosaurus arcade card (English 4th Edition) Kentro5th.jpg|Kentrosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Kentro5thback.jpg|Back of Kentrosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) KentroS22nd.jpg|Kentrosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) KentroS22ndback.jpg|Back of Kentrosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) KentroTai4th.jpg|Kentrosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TCG Stats Kentrosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-048/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: cropped 07 1st+ arcade card *Other Forms: Alpha Kentrosaurus *Abilities: ;Quake :At the end of each of your opponent's turns, they lose 2 Life Points. Thirsty Kentrosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKBD-026/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 06 6th/S1 5th/S1 4th arcade card *Abilities: ;Rescue :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move and wins the battle, you can return 1 of your other Earth Dinosaurs in play to your hand. Splashing Kentrosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1300 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKDS-026/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Summoning: Earth :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can reveal an Earth Spectral Armor Dinosaur from your hand. If you do, search your deck for a Dinosaur that can be used to Dino Slash that Spectral Armor Dinosaur and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your deck. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: せなかにするどいトゲがならんでいる草食恐竜だ。かたの上にも大きなトゲがある。 **English: A herbivore with sharp spikes on its back. Also has spikes on its shoulders. **Taiwanese: 在背部有著極銳利尖棘的草食恐龍，在肩膀上面也有著極大的尖刺。 *Kentrosaurus is one of the first dinosaurs released in arcade. *Along with Saichania, Stegosaurus, Edmontonia, Ankylosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Sauropelta, Euoplocephalus, Nodosaurus, Dacentrurus, and Tarchia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Earth Egg card. *Along with Stegosaurus, Tuojiangosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Dacentrurus, and Lexovisaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaur Card. *Along with Spinosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Deltadromeus, and Ouranosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale African Egg card. *In the arcade game, this is one of the default dinosaurs used in 2-player battles. *Even though Kentrosaurus isn't seen in the anime, it was mentioned in A Game Show Showdown during a dino trivia question. Gallery Quake Saber.jpg|Kentrosaurus on a Quake Saber arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) kentro!.PNG Navigation Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG